1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a failure prevention diagnosis system and a failure prevention diagnosis method for facilitating a decision on whether measures against failure are needed on the basis of a diagnosis of an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to a failure prevention diagnosis system and a failure prevention diagnosis method for facilitating a highly precise and efficient decision on the basis of standardized criteria.
2. Related Art
To prevent failures in image forming apparatuses, service engineers collect the information about errors that can be caused in image forming apparatuses via a network or the like, and determines whether to take measures against failure or to make repairs for each image forming apparatus, based on the collected information.
However, it is not necessary to promptly correct an error in an image forming apparatus, if the error is fortuitously caused. Also, image forming apparatuses for different purposes have different criteria in determining which errors require urgent repair.
Therefore, there is a need for devices that can efficiently determine whether measures against failure should be taken.
There have been already known a state determining device and a remote failure diagnosis system. However, a larger number of threshold values needs to be set, maintained, and managed in each state determining device. This leads to an increase in workload, and in addition, failures cannot be diagnosed with constantly high precision.